


Drowning

by HGGoods



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Summary: 真·龄龙，ABO，pwp，龄A/龙O，发情期的一发黄色废料，有角色扮演元素。





	Drowning

他趴在床上，裸着后背，上面铺满了清晨温和的阳光，肩膀线条边缘都在发光，仿若透明。腰上盖着一条白色的床单，刚好遮住了完美的腰线和挺翘的屁股。胳膊底下抱着个枕头，王九龙歪着头睡得很熟。迷迷糊糊之间，感觉有人亲了一下他的脸颊，他鼻腔中发出细小而可爱的声音，仍然闭着眼睛，抬起头来索吻。早安吻持续了一会儿，他才满意地躺回去。

“几点了？”他带着半梦半醒的鼻音，问道。

“还早。”张九龄低头吻了两下自己男友的肩膀，声音很轻，“继续睡吧。”

床头柜上摆了两支抑制剂，以及一板药片——是长效避孕药。张九龄挑起了眉毛。

 

空调让房间保持着合适的温度，但是他仍然觉得很热，他的手心开始冒汗，对于自己身体的变化，他一无所知。这是王九龙第一个没有抑制剂的热潮期，他平躺在床上，右手被铐在床头，他的搭档，他的师哥，他的恋人——他的Alpha用手铐把他锁在床上之后，冷冷地抛出一句‘你要是敢碰自己一下，接下来的12个小时我就把你一个人晾在这’，然后摔门而去。王九龙独自一人在床上，他的阴茎开始肿胀，发硬，后穴变得潮湿，他准备好了，在发情一个小时之后的现在，他的身体已经做好了准备，可是他的Alpha却不在身边。

他比平常任何时候都要敏感，身下原本柔软的床单也变得粗糙难忍，稍微一动就好像能把他的皮肤磨破。声音也变成了一个问题，他能听到张九龄在客厅里走来走去的声音，打火机点火的声音，他甚至能听到张九龄的心跳声，很遥远，却又仿佛在耳边。他需要他，他需要自己的Alpha在身边。

手在伸到下面触到自己之前停了下来，他师哥的话还在耳边，而且他知道，自己的行为远远不够，他可以一次又一次地高潮，除非他的Alpha在场，否则他永远都不会得到真正的满足。他能在忍一会儿，就一会儿。侧过身体，他尽量减少着皮肤和身下床单的接触，试图减缓刺痛感，他盯着紧闭的门，期望着自己的Alpha改变主意。但是什么都没有发生，客厅那边安静地可怕，张九龄似乎已经离开。不，不，这不可能。他想，他是不会离开的。虽然从来没有真正经历过发情期，但是王九龙知道是怎么一回事，一个没有被Alpha标记的Omega要想独自撑过发情期实在是太煎熬了，就像是一个不间断的，持续不停的水刑折磨，整整三天，Omega会感觉到溺水一般的痛苦，仿佛永远不会结束。而这还不是最让人恐惧的，如果——这不是没有发生过——如果有别的Alpha被吸引过来，陌生的Alpha可不会克制自己的行为，本能会让Alpha们想要伤害，占有，标记任何在发情中的Omega，他们也不会思考对方是否愿意，控制他们行为的并非理智，而是某种更低级的，更退化的本能驱使着他们。

他先是叫着张九龄的名字。声音不大，嗓子哑到已经没办法再叫得更大声了。他想更靠近门一点好让张九龄能听到自己的声音，于是他死命地往下拽着被手铐锁住的手，手腕处的皮肤和金属手铐摩擦着，撞击在床柱上发出沉闷的响声。但是还是不够，还是没有任何回应。恐惧和渴望同时侵蚀着他，他甚至没注意到自己声音中无法遮掩的哭腔。疼痛也不再重要，他得从这离开，他得到他的Alpha身边，唯一阻止着他的是那个手铐。但是他没办法也不知道要怎么才能挣开手铐，唯一能做的就只有不停地挣扎直到金属陷进他的皮肤。之前被张九龄丢在地上的两支抑制剂就在不远处的地板上，就差一点点了，只要他能再挣脱出一分一毫，他就能够到它们了。热潮已经开始，抑制剂也没办法发挥什么太大的作用，但是至少能稍微减轻一点痛苦。

“你要去哪？”

过于专注取得那两支抑制剂，他甚至没能注意到已经走进来的张九龄。把两支注射器捡起来，张九龄把里面的液体全部推了出去，洒在了地板上。

“你要去哪？”他再次问了一遍，脸色阴沉，却并无明显的怒气，表情仍然让王九龙有些害怕。

“师哥，”他小声叫了几次张九龄，“我……我哪也不去。”

“你哪也不能去。”张九龄发烫的嘴唇贴着Omega手腕上的淤痕，用舌尖舔着破裂的皮肤。

王九龙瑟缩着，眉毛微皱，试图抽回手腕，但是手铐和张九龄钳制住他手腕的手同时阻止着他。

他的Alpha就在眼前了，可是那种失落和焦虑感仍然没得到一丁点的减轻。

他的脸红红的，喝醉一般，眼神也像是醉了一样水汽迷蒙，他歪过头去蹭张九龄的手，想亲一下他的Alpha，他的皮肤烫得快着火了。

“不行，”他的Alpha摇摇头，捏住了王九龙的下巴，“还不行。”

困住他的手铐被解了下来，张九龄把他按在床上，他的上身陷进了柔软的床垫之中。他的双手被按在身后，只需要一只手就让他无法挣脱。内裤已经被扯了下来，潮湿柔软的后穴中流出来的肠液顺着他的大腿一直滴到床单上，浸湿了一大片。他的腰被捞起来，跪趴着，几乎没有什么着力点，只能艰难地维持着这个姿势。他的Alpha没费什么力气就进入了自己的身体，但却只在入口处磨蹭着，王九龙没感到一丝满足，浅尝辄止的触碰和故意折磨一般的行为让他快要疯了。

“师哥，师哥，再进来一点，再……”他小声乞求着。

张九龄没有回应他的话，反而伸手捂住了他的嘴。他知道自己没办法听这些话，张九龄怕自己一时心软，而这不是他需要的，也不是他的Omega需要的。王九龙并非无法挣脱开自己被按住的双手，但是他的Alpha身上的信息素已经浓得快要把自己包裹起来，压制的不仅仅是他的身体，还有他的灵魂。那是最原始的生存法则，如同他灵魂之中的烙印，即使他可以这么做，他也不会行动。他清楚的知道那种恐惧是什么，是不顾一切的给予和服从，是我把身体和灵魂全部想给你，是你拥有我的全部。

他不知道这种折磨要持续多久。

张九龄短暂地从他的Omega身体中退了出去，那种空虚感一下子击溃了那个Omega，他的头埋在床垫之中，发出让人心疼的抽泣声。

撸动了两下自己的阴茎，两个人黏糊糊的体液混在一起，沾了张九龄满手。“翻过身去。”他命令道，声音没什么威吓性，但是却让王九龙下意识地抖了一下，他想尽快地转身，但是被扭在身后的手臂又酸又疼，他一时使不上力气，花了好一会儿才支撑起自己的身体。张九龄等得不耐烦了，拍了一下王九龙的屁股，没用什么力气，红色的巴掌印儿很快就消了。

“快点。”张九龄催促，趁着他那个师弟翻身的时候又逮到机会朝他的大腿上拍了一巴掌，声音响亮。王九龙尖锐地吸气，现在他浑身上下没一处不是敏感的，就像是伤口裂开露出的血肉，轻轻一碰他就能尖叫出声。

等到他翻身，还没等腰靠上床头，张九龄抓着他的脚腕把王九龙往自己身边拽去，扶起那条腿，让它架在自己的肩膀上，白皙的大腿处的肌肉紧绷得要死，张九龄抓起来都觉得硌手。掐着王九龙腰上柔软部位，阴茎的头部在软得不行的入口处转了几圈，把那里刚撑开一点，就退出来，下狠心想折磨着他。转头又去亲王九龙的大腿内侧，先是嘴唇贴过去，轻轻地吮吸，拿牙尖磨着那里的皮肤，力气毫无章法和规律，那的肌肉一颤一颤地抽动着。

“九龄，九龄。”他一遍一遍地叫着Alpha的名字，手紧紧地攥着床单，眼泪顺着眼角滑下来，有一声没一声地哀求着。细小沙哑的声音像把钝刀，一层一层刮着张九龄的心头，刮得血肉模糊。

如果你的Omega已经说道这份上了，要求你进入他，占有他，没有一个Alpha能就这么停下来。

他仍然没有完全进入，但是要比之前操得深，敏感的内壁被肉茎搅动着，肉体碰撞和水声如同水乳交融，粘腻地混在一起，分不开了。

他的Omega最先到达了顶峰，高潮的时候头高高地扬起，濒死一般的喘息声毫不吝啬地冲了出来，张九龄继续在这具身体里胡乱冲撞着，握住了一直没受到关注但是已经快达到极限的阴茎，给予它最后一点助力。白色的液体喷溅出来的时候，王九龙的内壁不断地紧缩着，和吭出来的一点余音保持着差不多得节奏。在张九龄把阴茎拔出一半时，他又贪婪地附上去，还不够，还远远不够。

大部分液体都溅到了王九龙的腹部和胸口，还有一点洒落在了床单上。张九龄用手指沾了一点送进王九龙的嘴里，用手指在里面好一番搅动，混乱的喘息，不安分的手指，张九龄把带着强烈气味的液体涂抹在了王九龙的嘴角，脸颊，以及拥有漂亮线条的细长脖颈上。他卖力地吮吸着张九龄的手指，每一分每一点都带着他的Alpha的气味。

他已经筋疲力竭，没说什么也没做什么，在张九龄的拥抱之下，沉沉睡去。

 

“洗完了吗？”听着淋浴的水声，张九龄靠着墙焦急地问，早上一起来，他就浑身黏糊糊的，汗水和乱七八糟的液体沾了满身。没想到王九龙起得比他还早，抢先一步占了浴室。

“没呢。”王九龙没好气儿的吼了一声，“你要是急就进来一起洗。”

“那就别指望着能洗完了。”张九龄抱怨。

“你以为是谁的错？”王九龙搓洗着身上已经干涸了的谜之液体，下手狠了点，白皙的皮肤上留下了几条红印子。

“我的，我的。行了吧，赶紧出来。”张九龄催促。

“知道就好，你别催……”王九龙的声音断了，取而代之的是呕吐的声。

“操，”张九龄一惊，“你不会真怀孕了吧？”

“怀你个头。”王九龙平复了一下呼吸，“昨天你搞了我一天你心里没数吗？这是低血糖。”

“要不要验一下，说不定真的怀上了。”张九龄说。

“要是真的怀上了我就投诉他们卖假药。”王九龙说，“再说就算真怀上了，还得等一周才能验出来。”

“……”

“你想什么呢？”看着沉默不语的张九龄，他有些发怵，“我警告你啊，别入戏太深。”

“我在想热搜。”张九龄说，“相声演员王九龙意外怀孕。”

“你可闭嘴吧。”

“……控告药厂卖的避孕药没效果。”张九龄忍笑。

“操，你少幸灾乐祸。”王九龙说，“我第一个因为这事上热搜，第二个就是你。”

“跟我有什么关系？”张九龄问。

“孩子我一个人能怀吗？”

“……”

**Author's Note:**

> 懒得文里解释了，大概是看到大楠吃避孕药的90突发奇想来了一次角色扮演  
> 假装对他吃避孕药生气，两个人过了一个没有抑制剂的发情期  
> 没看出来也没关系，我也没怎么写明白（够


End file.
